


Dear Fanfiction Writers

by SpicyEmoChild



Category: Haikyuu!!, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry characters, Humor, Other, Shipping, Unknown (Mystic Messenger) Spoilers, a LOT of ships, character letters, i can't name them all, i'll add other tags later, klance, letters to fans, zumin (mystic messenger)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyEmoChild/pseuds/SpicyEmoChild
Summary: In which characters write short letters to fangirls/boys about their fanfictions about them.





	1. Jumin

## Dear Fanfiction writers

I am not in a relationship with Zen  
Or Seven  
Or Yoosung  
I am in a dedicated relationship with My Beloved, Elizabeth the 3rd

Please stop writing stories about me and the RFA members

**I am not gay.**

Sincerely, Jumin Han


	2. Jumin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo~  
> I've already gotten a suggestion, 4 kudos and 31 hits in less than 24 hours ^-^)

## Dear Fanfiction writers,

I am honestly **_appalled_** at the fact that you would ‘ship’ me with Luciels brother.

First of all we have no affiliation to each other. None at all.  
Secondly true to his alias, Unknown, his identity (or presence) is literally unknown to me.

The mere thought of putting me into a romantic relationship with the cat abuser’s brother should not exist.

No matter how clever the plot may be.. he and I can and will never be together.

Sincerely, an annoyed Jumin Han


	3. Keith

## Dear Fanfiction writers,

I am a male.  
I was born a male.  
I will die a male.

And as far as i'm concerned there is no way for someone of the male species to spontaneously turn into a female.  
No magical or biological device can perform such an action.

So get your Fem!Keith stories away from me.

Sincerely

Keith


	4. Keith II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who forgot to update;;

## Dear fanfiction writers,

What exactly is this _KLANCE_ you speak of? Is it a new species?  
A codename for a distress signal? something Voltron has to fix?

I've heard Lance mention the name a few times but everytime I asked him about it he wouldn't answer.

Could someone please explain the term?

Sincerely the-ever-confused

Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to request any character from any show/anime   
> but it might take longer if I haven't watched the show..


	5. Pidge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got the info from the "wikia" page ^^

## Dear fanfiction writers,

Today, I asked Shiro what _Shidge_ was.  
After some hesitation and a bit of discomfort he told me.

*does scary shiny anime glasses thing*

I hope you all are ashamed at your actions.  
I am a 15 year old child and Shiro is 25.  
There is a solid 10 year age difference. He is old enough to be my uncle.

Shame on you. Putting me together with my uncle.

Not-so-sincerely a permanently scarred

Pidge Gunderson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i didn't offend anyone;;  
> I don't hate the slash or the writers


	6. Ha. I'm not even going to name this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to update *hides behind tree*  
> but i have a good reason!  
> 1\. i don't have any ideas  
> yeah....

##  Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Why am I being abused by you? ;-;)  
Why is it that in some of your stories I'm secretly an angsty self-harming teen?  
I might be lonely and miss Earth and my family but that does not mean I have to self harm.

Please stop making me hurt myself.

You know who it is.


	7. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)

## Dear Readers

I know it's late but..

Happy New Year!  
I hope your year is much better than the previous years!

The ever-lazy,

Author-chan


	8. KARASUNO DEBUT

## Dear Fanfiction Writers,

We are athletes (specifically Volleyballers). Not musicians.  
And as far as we are concerned no one in the team plays an instrument.

Please stop with your OchestraAU's.

 

Karasuno Boys Volleyball Team


	9. You Should Have Come To Shiratorizawa

## Dear Oikawa Tōru

You used to be strong but since joining Aoba Johsai you have become weak.   
Compared to us, your team is weaker.  
It's not too late to become strong.

Come to Shiratorizawa.

 

Sincerely,

Ushijima Wakatoshi


	10. Katie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally like Fem!Keith but it seems like he thinks differently...

## Dear Fanfiction Writers

I remember mentioning that I am male. A pure male. Born male and will die male.

My name is **_Keith._**

Not Katie.

Or Katherine.

Or Kristina.

It's  _Keith._

 

Sincerely,

The _**male**_ Keith Kogane

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to request any character from any show/anime   
> but it might take longer if I haven't watched the show..


End file.
